hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Silas - series two
Series one of the show Silas. Silas Character List '''Aired: '''July 2011 - October 2011 Silas - series one (Follows) Silas - series three (Followed By) Summary Series two picks up one month after the finale of series one. Annelise is getting increasingly distressed about what happened between Jennifer and Jessica, eventually becoming extremely disturbed by what she has done, never leaving her house and feeling sick when she sees Jennifer. She begins to see Jessica as a ghost and thinks she is haunting her, which is just her imagination as she feels so guilty about what she helped Jennifer do. In her final episode, she begs Jennifer to "please help me". When Jennifer says she has no idea what she is talking about, Annelise doesn't stay to officially sell her house, she simply walks out with none of her own belongings and is never seen again. Lavender is then the main victim of The Masked One. The person does little things around her house and at her desk at work, which nobody can explain. In series two she is grabbed and dragged backwards outside, but the person simply throws her to the ground and runs away. Her sister believes that she is going mad and should get help, not believing that anything is happening to her. Kevin joins the show in series two. He doesn't live in the building. He works with Faye and they have an affair, involving a couch kiss and confessing attraction, but she later dumps him and tells him not to see her again. When she goes missing, he becomes a main character for a short while, and is concerned about her. He is seen trying his best to help find her. Peter begins dating Lisa. Episode One One month after the events in the previous film, Olive is seen at Jessica's door and trying to get an answer. Dylan appears behind her and asks if they is still no answer. Both of them are confused after the message that she left them, even though a text was then sent from "Jessica" afterwards to say "Had to get away, family thing". '' Annelise is seen in her house, in a transe state. Jennifer lets herself in and chats to Annelise as normal but doesn't get any answer, showing that Annelise is constantly in this way. Annelise eventually looks up at her and looks like she might be sick, so gulps some water, which makes it worse. Olive bumps into Faye and Jon on the stairs one day and asks them if they know anything about where Jessica has gone. Jon comments that he doesn't know Jennifer that well, causing Olive to start correcting him only for Faye to speak over her and tell him he's silly and it's Jennifer. Jon comments that they have such similiar names, and the pair laugh together. Faye jokes that there's nothing apart from the "Double S and Double N". Olive is confused by the comment but Jon finds it hysterical. Dylan and Finn are seen having a chat when they hear Michael singing "I was thinking about her, thinking bout me". As he exits his apartment, he stops and has a chuckle at himself. Finn gives a laughing snort and goes back to speaking to Dylan. Michael stands for a minute while the males are busy in conversation, and his eyes zoom in on Finn. He wonders why he never noticed how absolutely beautiful he was before this moment. Michael goes to his car and puts on his best romance CD, thinking about Finn as he does. Joshua and Jessica sit in the back complaining about the music choice. Bianca is seen walking through the hall when she sees a picture of John on the wall. Taking it down, she sighs and walks away, unaware that The Masked One is watching her. Episode Two Lavender is sure that someone has been watching her. She isn't sure who to speak to now that her possible friend-to-be, Jessica, has vanished. When she goes to work one morning, she finds things moved about on her desk and asks Dave on the Next Desk if he did it, knowing that she did once steal a chocolate button from him and it may be revenge. Dave laughs at her small height and she realises it wasn't him. Remembering hearing things about Olive, she wonders if she should speak to her but feels nervous at the possibility of doing so. Courtney begins to feel a tad lonely, realising nobody in the apartments seems to know or like her. The feelings last for sixteen minutes and then she decides to go out with her herd of friends for a group hurry at a local club. Faye is seen at work as a male watches her. She tries to act cool as if she doesn't know he is watching her, feeling sly and attractive. The male continues watching. Olive speaks to Cameron one day, having a chat with him about how he is. He seems stressed by the question and asks who's asking, to which she replies Olive is. Cameron settles down his emotions but still doesn't answer it - at this point, Jennifer comes around the corner and he points at her, running away. Olive ends up speaking to Jennifer and asks her about Jessica, but Jennifer simply lies that she never really knew her. After the chat, Jennifer goes home and into the room Jessica died in. She looks at the floor and imagines there is a blood stain still there. She shakes her head and laughs it off. The Masked One is seen lurking outside the building, watching Bianca again. Episode Three Alexander, Lisa, and Bianca are seen heading to get some coffee together. On the way they pass Michael who ignores them on purpose and rushes away. Bianca comments that very few people at Hazeton Drive are normal, something the other two have a chuckle at. Bianca looks strangely at Alexander when he chuckles, suggesting that she might consider him a romantic interest. Lavender knocks on Olive's door and waits for an answer. When nobody answers she prepares to leave when she is suddenly grabbed from behind by The Masked One. Lavender is too terrified to do anything so simply stays still and quiet. The Masked One throws her onto the ground and runs away. Later, she tries to tell Jennifer about what happened, but Jennifer laughs it off. When she realises her sister is being serious she suggests that she "gets help". Annelise runs a bath and considers letting herself drown, then realises it probably wouldn't work and she'd panic too easily. Going to get a towel instead, she comes back and finds what seems to be a naked Jessica lying in her bath, dead but with a huge smile spread across her face. Annelise screams and throws the towel at her - then realises nothing is there. She sees Jessica again that night again when she is watching TV, sure that Jessica walks past on the news waving. Annelise phones Jennifer but doesn't get an answer. Olive tries to phone Dylan to ask when he is coming home, and soon gets a text to tell her he's out with the males again. She tries not to become angered but thinks he seems to be getting too connected to Finn. As she thinks this, Bianca turns up at her door and comes in, asking her how she is. Olive is still sure Bianca knows something and really wants her to open up more, but she doesn't. That night, Dylan and Olive are on the couch asleep in a pile. Dylan wakes up slightly and turns the film that they weren't watching - due to sleeping - off. He then notices The Masked One on the roof outside the window again. He almost pushes Olive off the couch rushing over. When he gets there, he sees nothing and says that he must have imagined it. Olive peers over his shoulder confused. To the side of the window, The Masked One begins making their way back down again. Episode Four Lavender is now more sure than ever that The Masked One is following her and tormenting her. She eventually feels ready to tell someone and goes to tell Olive. Jennifer follows her to outside Olive's house and realises what she is doing, then convinces her that she is going to sound insane, desperate, and like a little copy with her black hair and small height. Lavender backs down and walks home in silence with her sister. Annelise is at her work when she is sure Jessica comes in, buys some man shavers, and comes up to her till to say "Just these and my life back, please". Annelise rushes to the bosses office and quits her job. Rushing back home, she finds Jennifer leaving the building and runs over to her. Begging her to "please help me", Jennifer smiles and tells her that she's not sure what she is talking about, walking away sweetly. Annelise rushes inside upset, banging into Cameron who tries to ask if she's okay, but she keeps running. When she gets into her apartment she sees Jessica sitting in the kitchen sink, then looking up and saying "Oh sorry! I wouldn't usually sit in your sink like this but I did have to cleanse myself after death - don't wanna start smelling, do I now?". Annelise runs to her bedroom and slams the door but then hears a cough behind her. Jessica is now seemingly lying under her bedcovers, smiling, and says "Boo!" when Annelise turns around. Annelise shakes her head slowly and quickly leaves in a fast walk speed. She bangs into a random male but keeps walking, out of the building, bare-foot down the street. Annelise isn't seen again. Lisa meanwhile meets the random male as he enters his new home. He introduces himself as Peter and they seem stunned by eachother. Peter asks if she may like a cheeky drink sometime to get to know eachother, and she suggests the following night when Wendy is with her dad. The next day, Courtney is delighted when one of her herd of friends turns up, Poppy. Her friend is now an orphan and Courtney is overjoyed to offer her a home. Vera is seen for the first time, having a look at a possible new home, but not being seen for the rest of the series after the brief appearance. When Lisa and Peter go on their date, everything goes more than well. Lisa is going to go home when Peter suggests one last cheeky one, Lisa does warn that it could turn into several more cheeky ones, but the pair laugh as they don't care. They end the night with the shy kiss option. Faye is seen sitting at home flirt texting with Kevin, the male from her work. The Masked One is seen washing their Silas Gloves. Episode Five Peter and Lisa confirm their new relationship to one and all. Jennifer realises that Annelise has left and to start with, feels a slight panic incase she tells anyone what happened. She then realises that Annelise is too pathetic to do such a thing and goes back to her happy life, inviting Olive out for a bonding lunch. Dylan comes home one day and finds Jon riding through the halls, with one toy car tied to each foot. Faye is chasing behind with two controllers as the pair laugh wildly. Dylan is almost caught up in a crash when Alexander shouts "Quick!" and rescues him into the safety of his apartment. They have an awkward conversation as Alexander is unsure what to say, so Dylan quickly leaves. He later visits Finn and finds Jon also at his house, sharing a friendly drink. The pair say that they are best male friend and invite Dylan to join them on a wild weekend party they are going to. Poppy is seen moving boxes into the building as The Masked One waches her from a distance. She looks around a few times but sees nothing so doesn't think anything more of it. Olive goes out with Jennifer while Dylan goes out with the two friendly males. Faye sits alone once Jon has gone out. Her house is quiet and she appears bored, looking at the toy cars and thinking about her life with her dear husband. Faye lifts her phone and asks Kevin to come over. He is later seen by Bianca as he enters the building, giving her an odd smile which confuses her. Bianca leaves in a rush, putting her purple hood up as she rushes into the darkness. Lavender feels alone with Jennifer being out and wonders if Courtney or Poppy might want to come over, but feels too nervous going to ask them. As she sits alone she hears somewhere at the other side of the door. Wondering if she could be imagining it, she then notices the shadow under her door and realises that she isn't. Lavender grabs a butter knife and waits behind the door. After two hours of the person seemingly still standing there, they walk away, and she can finally put the butter knife down. Joshua and Jessica are seen sleeping, while Michael sneaks back into the house giggling. Joshua wakes up and glares at his father. The pair begin a staring match and when Joshua wins, Michael grabs a tray and throws it towards him in anger. Joshua escapes before it nears him, but Michael still laughs, feeling that he has managed to dominate the four year old. Moments later, he feels bad and goes to give him a hug. During the hug, Joshua bites his neck and latches on. Michael screams and eventually Bianca rushes into his house. By the time she gets into the room, Joshua is in bed "asleep" while Michael sits on the floor. He shoo's Bianca and she leaves in confusion. As she makes her way home, Alexander is seen creeping around the halls like a mouse. She takes his hand and the pair go to her house for some lemonade refreshments. Bianca watches him pour the drink and feels that she should confess attraction to him. He then makes a comment about how nice Olive seems and she is distracted, then moving on to talk about her and Dylan instead. In the early hours, all of the residents are back in the building. The Masked One is seen standing outside, watching Bianca closing her curtains. Episode Six Alexander watches Olive and Dylan walking away from Hazeton Drive together, holding hands and playfully fake beating eachother. His hand trembles as he holds a glass as if he's going to smash it, but he gives up and puts it down, then making a phone-call instead. Jon tells Finn that is sure something is going on with Faye, but he isn't sure what. He has no idea that she invited Kevin over the night before and wonders if she might be pregnant. Finn seems happy for the couple and keeps his fingers crossed for Jon. Lavender is coming home one day when she walks past The Masked One. Turning quickly when she realises, they are gone, and she's failed to do anything about it. Jennifer and Olive remain friends, with the latter being completely unaware of what an evil monster she is. As Jon heads off for a long day at work, Faye quickly phones Kevin and invites him over. When he arrives they have a couch scene together, in which he confesses attraction and she responds with a whisper in ear. Bianca watches as Lisa and Peter pass in the hall, looking at him for ages and studying his face. When Peter notices, he quickly becomes concerned that she is a killer and grabs Lisa, taking them into their house to safety. Lisa questions Peter on the situation and he isn't sure how to explain the fear Bianca spread across his innocent heart. Lisa comforts him as he tries to overcome the feelings. Alexander is seen looking into the hall through his slightly open door one day. He sees Michael with earphones in, singing "I Wanna Dance With Somebody". Finn arrives and notices the male, has a good chuckle at him, and moves on. Alexander quickly shuts his door, missing Michael turning off his music and looking romantically at the manly Finn that has just passed by. He then realises he's late picking up his children and heads off to do so. Jennifer discusses Annelise's dissapearance with Olive, but tells her that Annelise decided to leave her life behind before The Masked One targetted her. Olive seems to accept the answer as she hardly knew Annelise and Jennifer is satisfied that the annoyingly prone-to-hunting Olive won't look for her. As the episode ends, Lavender is seen snuggling up into her bed for the night. Outside her window, The Masked One slowly moves closer and stares in at the little teenager. They lift one hand to smash it with a rock but accidently slip and seemingly fall down the roof slightly. Episode Seven Finn is walking along the halls when Michael passes him. Finn doesn't notice him and continues going to work, while Michael hushes his children and takes a moment to watch him leave. Olive and Dylan are glad that things with John Lynsey and The Masked One seem to have stopped. Olive tries to find something about John Lynsey online, and soon finds that he was a successful male who owned his own buisness. She decides to take a trip to the office but finds that the buisness is no longer running. Online, she finds the number of his former personal assistant, Darcy. She decides to phone her despite Dylan suggesting that it might be a bad idea but Darcy doesn't answer her phone anyway. Bianca starts to wonder if Jennifer is as sweet and angelic as she potrays herself to be and mentions her thoughts to Alexander, who seems confused why she's asking him about it. Bianca is on the verge of heartbreak as she tells him that he's been a bad friend recently and is spending too much time focusing on "other things... other people". Not wanting anyone to suspect his feelings for Olive, he apologises and has a long discussion with Bianca over life in general. They decide Jennifer is probably just acting a bit strange because she's lost her best friend. Cameron is seen in his house, looking out the window waiting for someone. His phone rings and he sighs angrily at it, but picks it up and says "What now?", then waiting 42 seconds for the person to answer the question. The call ends with Cameron bidding them a good day. Poppy is glad to be living at Hazeton Drive with Courtney, and seems oblivious to the fact The Masked One is often stalking her. Courtney is also happy that her friend is there and seems happier, more settled, and tells Poppy that she has been considering boggling. Lavender recieves a picture of John Lynsey through her door and decides to try speak to Olive about it. On the way there, Finn seems to notice the picture in her hand and stops her, having a friendly chat. Someone runs past her at high speed, behind her so she can't notice, and once they are gone Finn lets her carry on. He scurries after the person, taking manly bounds. Lisa and Peter are still happy in their relationship, and he meets Wendy properly for the first time. Lisa suggests that he moves in as they live so close anyway and he agrees happily. Michael is seen watching Cameron, but seems bored by him and instead goes to watch Finn. Unable to find him, he gives up and ends up getting stuck chatting to Courtney about her new flower curtains. While Olive is asleep that night, Dylan decides to have a quick search himself on John. He finds nothing that Olive hadn't already seen and decides to also search Darcy. Shocked by what he sees, he wakes Olive up to come and see the news article. The episode ends with the news article, reporting 22 year old Darcy as missing, just weeks after her boss also went missing. Episode Eight Olive and Dylan can't find any more information on Darcy and little has been made of her dissapearance after the initial search for her. Faye wonders what to do as she is pulled emotionally to Kevin's stunning looks, but still has a connection with her husband dear Jon. She sits alone writing pro's and con's to each male. Jon comes home from work and asks if she's pondering, to which she replies that she was just wondering about something. They both stop as if shocked, then point at eachother and laugh at the "pondering wondering comment". Bianca finds yet another note posted through her door. She opens it and appears distressed by it, quickly rushing out and to someone else's apartment door. Before it's revealed who the person is, the scene cuts off. Poppy seems to have settled in well to her new enviroment and Courtney points out that it's their natural habit. Poppy has a chuckle at her friends ridiculous bimbo personality that she loves so dearly. Finn and Jon continue whispering playfully about Faye's "pregnancy". Michael takes the chance to try and get himself involved in the group, but Finn dismisses him with a friendly pat and telling him that it's a long story. Michael watches sadly at Finn walks away to live his life, unaware of how in love Michael is. Michael then realises that Jon is standing beside him and asks what he's looking at. Jon is threatened by Michael's manner and asks "what are ''you looking at, Specky?". Michael points out that he doesn't wear glasses and leaves. Jon has a good laugh about how silly he is. Lavender once again tries to ask Jennifer for some help, sure that somebody is playing with her young mind. Jennifer once again suggests that she runs along for some help now. The Masked One is seen walking through the halls of Hazeton Drive, stopping outside someones door and putting their hand on the handle, maybe about to enter their or someone they know's home. Instead they realise their phone is ringing so take it out to answer it. The series ends with Bianca sitting in her apartment, phoning someone and shocking all by saying "Mum?" as she gets an answer.